


Completely insane

by DancesWithSkeletons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, completely insaine, first fanfic, not that romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSkeletons/pseuds/DancesWithSkeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds having to kill titans and watch his people die is becoming to much for him<br/>or is it something else?<br/>Is something from Erens past causing him to become this way?</p><p>Levi reveals that Eren is no longer trusted and will soon be taken to court<br/>but wants to help Erens side being he believes hes humanity's last hope.</p><p>but with all that Levis done<br/>an Eren really trust him?<br/>Or is Levi just as violent and crule as Eren</p><p> </p><p>Side notes:<br/>So this is my first try at a fanfic<br/>so be gentle<br/>It wasnt meant to be that romanic<br/>It will get more serious eventually </p><p>it is a bit gorey<br/>and gross<br/>YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!</p><p>Theres more Levi/Eren moments in the next's chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely insane

DancesWithSkeletons

 

Levi and Eren  
Completely insane  
Chapter 1: A disgusting Display

 

"It was so hilarious, it is literally the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Eren says all wail laughing in a quite unsettling way. He grinds his teeth and widens his eyes as if willing them to see more of what he was glaring at, for he wasn't satisfied. Eren was standing on the neck of a titan that has long since fallen to the forest floor, leaving rubble scattered around a crater the titan left in the crash. It probably made a noise but Eren only heard the sound of his laughter, the wind agents his face as he was flying around the beast, and the lovely sound of his blades splitting apart the titans flesh. This causing it to collapse on to its stomach, likely filled with the corpuses of his rotting comrades. He only cut off its legs though, it was still very much alive. 

Erin flips his head up to the sky, as if he was yelling at the heavens. "My name is Eren Yeager." Beads of sweat from the excitement flew off his face as he shouted. Eren quickly looked back at the dyeing animal he was standing on, a big menacing smile creeps across his face. He bends down into a position resembling a gargoyle, creeping ever closer to the titans ear as if it couldn't hear him screaming from where he once stood. Eren giggles "They call you a monster" He leans in closer, lowering his voice to a whisper "They call you a God....hehehe" Eren stands back up. He lets his charmful, child like giggles turn in to the cackles of a mad man ringing throughout the forest. He suddenly slumps over, finally calming himself down. Eren lets out a sigh and wipes away a tear "But we know better then them........ Don't we?" All the response Eren gets is the strong fizzing and sounds of steam coming from where the titans legs once was, and the constant painting of the beast. Its tongue sprawled out on the ground, its eyes shakily looked at the rising steam. It was in a great amount of pain.

Eren blinks, curiously like a child, he follows the Titans stare and sees the steam. "Haheh." He chuckles, still keeping a cool composure. Eren lifts his arm to show the Titan his blade. Giving a smile that is just a little to sincere. "Your just..." Eren starts raising his weapon to the sky "A bunch.." His smile grows, as he raises his blade still fresh with the fizzing blood of the titan. He slowly grips his other hand to his favourite toy. "OF PIGS!" He screams with a voice like glass shattering. Falling down on to his knees, he swiftly stabs his sword into the titans neck, letting some steam and screams of agony escape from the titan. The titans eyes are going berserk, looking all over not even sure for what. "You cant even feel this can you? CAN YOU!?" Eren screams at the titan, demanding an answer. Stabbing it again, and again, and again between each word. The beast yowled in pain, but Eren didn't care. "Why else would you MINDLESSLY feed on us like grass, huh? Yes pigs pigs pigs!" He yells cackling again, satisfied with his answer. "I wondered how many people you stepped on? I bet it was a lot! did they make a crunching sound, or did they sound like THIS!" Eren yells stabbing the titan once more, he had now made a decent sized hole where he continually jabbed his wepon.

Eren stopped his stabbing and laughter to listen to the sound of the creatures sizzling flesh, it somehow soothed him. Reminded him of a lullaby or a music box. Giggling again, Eren stands back up. He raises his blade to his side and begins to walk along the giants neck, swinging his sword along the way to a tune. "Was it ...one?" He stab's the Titan with only one hand still sinking it satisfyingly into its neck. The Titan was now going completely mad, It was screaming so loudly it could make someone lose there hearing . Eren however was completely unfazed, in fact he was quite enjoying it. He pulls his trusty weapon back out and begins to walk again. "or... maybe two?" He repeats the process and so does the Titan, Eren keeps doing this for God knows how long. Eren stopped counting and lost himself in his actions, at some point he noticed the beast had stopped screaming but he didn't care he was having to much fun. Eren laughs and says"What is it? Lost your voice? Let me help you" Eren takes a deep breath "KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to mimic the sound of the Titan. He enjoyed the pain of his throat, the burning in his chest, the evaporating blood that covered him completely. "Does this ever had to end? You'll stay with me forever wont you?" Eren asks the titan he had stabbed to death. Until he finally got his answer

 

SMACK

 

Levi struck Eren across the face, leaving a large red mark on his cheek. Eren never even saw him get on the titan, but it seems he wasn't the only one who showed up. Many of his comrades and fellow soldiers where in the surrounding trees like Jean, Sasha, Armin and Mikasa. Though Mikasa seemed to be hiding her face in here hair for some reason, and Armin was openly crying like a child. Eren looked to Levi for an answer forgetting about the smile painted on his face. Levi gave him a cold stair "Even though your a short one, you still can scare me with just a glance Levi" Eren says, trying to lighten the mood. He wondered why everyone looked so shocked and scared " Whats wrong with them, did Jean try to cook again?" Eren thought to himself making him giggle. This made everyone jump except Levi who remained stone cold, Eren stopped and began to let his smile fade. 

Maybe they thought the Titan was still alive, Eren thought. He turned around and gave it a huge kick, managing to rip some of its decomposing flesh off. This brought back a hungry look in Erens eye and he laughed. Then turned to face his friends "Look every one he's dead so be happy okay?" Eren looks to Mikasa and she jolts now showing very wet and puffy eyes. "Hey, Mikasa.... I just really want a hug so could you-" Eren doesn't get to finish his sentence, Levi had successfully punched Eren in the face. Eren landed on the Titans sticky rotting flesh, the world was spinning. He sat up and stared at Levi wanting an explanation, but Levi bent over and punched him square in the gut. He instantly fell into Levis arms, and Levi lifted him over his shoulder. Eren felt like he was going to hurl, his vision was bordered by moving black speckles that where rapidly growing until in engulfed the entire picture of the titans corpse. His hearing was replaced with the sound of ringing. Until he felt his limbs grow weaker and weaker and he finally feel unconscious in to the shoulders arms, his dreams to be filled with the play time he had with his favourite Titan.

*************************************************

"It feels so cold." Eren thinks to himself, he goes to pull up a blanket but finds theres none. He lyes there for a minute trying to work off the wooziness that has filled his entire body, Eren suddenly remembers what happened and is snapped out of his drowsiness by a throbbing in his skull and a sharp pain in his stomach. He is faced with the same feeling of vomiting as before, Eren begins to rise out of the bed but a wave of nausea washes over him and he crumbles to the floor causing an unsuspected splash. He cradles his middle in hopes to calm it down and growls at his aching head, squeezing his eyes tightly together in pain. Eren lays there curled up for a long time, he decides he should look to his clock to see how long but is instead greeted with another familiar setting.

Eren found himself staring at a stone wall glistening with the water and moss layered across it. The floor wasn't a floor at all, it was just mud and the occasional yellow blades of grass sticking out of it. This explained the filly puddle Eren had landed himself in, the wet dirt now successfully soaking his new attire. Someone must have changed him when he was unconscious because he was now draped in some sort of ripped up night shirt and pants, though a lack of footwear. The shirt seemed like it was once a robe but the end has all rotted off so it almost reached Erens knees. It had several holes every where and may stains, it probably once had a colour but it had long since faded to a unnatural mixture of yellow, white and brown. The pants seemed like a newer addition, they where a faded shade of blue and only rotted off up to his ankles. It still had its fair share of holes and stains though not nearly as bad as the shirt, and both of them where way to large on Eren. The Bed he once slept on consisted of a very thin mattress on top of an iron bed frame completely engulfed with rust. There was no windows so the room was dimmed but objects where still visible from the light coming from the hall. Several shadows of the iron bars separating him from the light were casted on him. Eren, had once again, woken up in jail. 

Only this was worse, much much worse. The disgusting living conditions were not helping his health, as he could hear the faint sound of small feet splashing in the puddles behind him that could only belong to rats, Eren couldn't take it anymore. He finally he vomited the content of his insides letting it splash out across the floor. It still looked like food. Eren spat on the floor disgusted with his actions but then realized what that "Food" was. Visions of him taking a bite out of the titan flooded back into his memory, he began to feel sick again. He began to shiver and cry on the gooey floor of his cadge, how could he let himself go that far? He yelled inside his head still tingling with pain. He remembers for the past month now, whenever he felt himself get to angry or scared, he would start to lose himself.

Eren began to feel a tremendous amount of sadness and regret from out of no where. He squeezed his eyes so shut it began to sting. His head pounded, screaming for attention. Though Erens stomach wasn't done, he vomited once more, though this time it was only a clear stick paste that scorched Erens throat coming up. Eren began to quietly sob once more, trying desperately to keep the tears to himself. Eren wanted the pain to stop, but for someone to see him in this pathetic state, what would Mikasa think? "Well hello to you too..." A familiar voice called out awkwardly. Eren lifted his heavy head, aching with every movement. It was Levi, and it seemed he had entered the cell just as Eren barfed, getting some on his shoes. Eren grew fearful, knowing how merciless Levi can get. Though in a manner very unlike his character he swallows his rage and pulls out a handkerchief. "What a disgusting display" He says twitching, obviously appalled by Eren. Eren lowers his head letting the cool mud try and numb his pain. What could he say? Eren thought, Levi was right. "I just wish he didn't have to hurt me again.." Eren said to himself, bracing himself for more pain. Levi bends down to wipe off his shoes and attempts to work his way around the vomit and mud. Then much to Erens surprise Levi offers him a hand. Although Levi is wearing gloves Levi seems to be repulsed by the idea of touching Eren. Eren always looked up to Levi since he was a starry eyed kid, so the thought of him looking down on him in such a way makes Eren feel disappointed. All the same he still attempts to reach out and take Levis hand, but only finds he is to weak and his arm falls down once more with a splash. Somehow managing to further soak Erens sleave, and once again slash levi. Levi sighs, clearly annoyed by Eren and wipes of the mud with a cloth. 

He still tries to keep his composure and bends down to Eren, balancing himself on his toes so he can avoid any more dirt. He carefully picks up the weak, dripping wet child and places him sitting up on the bed. Eren quickly flops back onto the bed, annoyed by the sharp springs jabbing his back on impact, but happy to be off the ground. "hmmf" pouts Levi, unimpressed by Erens actions. Levi gently sits Eren back up holding him so he doesn't fall again. Levi goes to his bag and pulls out another cloth, Eren was wondering where all his supplies where coming from. Levi licks the cloth and harshly rubs Erens face, Eren flinches away. "Oh stop, your face is covered in dirt and vomit. Im doing you a favour" Levi says, a tone of agitation in his voice. Eren realizes his words to be true, but cant shack the awkwardness of Levi acting like his Mom. 

Levi slowly wipes aways the sticky mixture off leaving a stinging raw sensation on his face. It reminded Eren how every day his mom would stop him just as he was about to leave the house. She would tell him how silly he looked with food on his face and how Eren was still her little boy. Eren remembered how annoying he said it was and how he wanted to be treated as a man. All she would say was how much she loved him and sing a song as she rubbed a cloth wet with her spit all over Erens face grossing him out. Erens dad would stand there snickering and Mikasa would tell her she missed a spot, then Eren would yell how she was such a pain. This is when Erens memories began to sting and his heart began to feel heavy in his chest. He began to let out a steady current of tears and some whimpers right in front of his role model, but Levi just continued.  
Wiping Erens tears away as well until Eren finally stopped.

Erens face burned with red, he met eyes with Levi. Levi nodded the went back to his bag and pulled out something wrapped neatly in napkins. Levi carefully unfolded it to reveal that it was half a loaf of bread, Eren stared at it. He started to say how he wasn't in the mood for food, being how he just barfed a lot of it up, but he couldn't stop himself from staring at the bread. A little drool slipped from the side of his mouth, his pains of being punched where now replaced with those of hunger. Erens eyes became very hungry looking and with a growl of his stomach and a nod of approval from Levi he began to tear the bread apart. Barley tasting it or taking time to breath, he gulped it down in no time at all.

Levi rolled his eyes "I JUST cleaned you! Are you some kind of dungeon rat child?" with a huff Levi brings a dry cloth to Erens face and much more gently wipes his mouth and chin of drool, butter and crumbs. As Levi continues to individually wipe Erens fingers, a million questions run through Erens still aching head. Why did you hit me? Why did you carry me here? Why was everyone so scared? Why am I here? Where is here? Though all Eren said as Levi finished was. "Thank you..." Eren said, not realizing his voice was going to be so raspy and quiet. Eren was about to explain how he meant for stopping him before but Levi understood."Yea....No problem.." Through all Erens experience with Levi he knew he was never this nice. Ever "Levi-uh....Sir? Why are you being so nice to me?" Eren said shakily, knowing how weak he was he shouldn't talk again. Each time a wave of what felt like nettles would scratch over his entire body causing him to cringe in pain. Levi took a deep breath as if picking the right words, but Levi always gave straight answers so Eren braced himself.

"Your being taken to court again, for accusations of becoming a mad man." Levi said. Eren wanted to protest, say its not a crime and he wasn't crazy..... was he? Levi sensed this and continued. "Now being in the military, killing titans and seeing them eat loved ones everyday this is not unusual. In fact it happens a lot more then you think it would so they usually just send them back to there families or back into the walls and have a doctor keep an eye on them." Levi turned and starred into Erens eyes, a shadow draped in front of the stone, unfeeling look on his face. " As you know though, you are different. With the powers of the enemy titan you were seen as useful and granted freedom from death twice, even though you were seen as being unable to control your Titan form. Since your friends and you helped them see your human self could reach out to this beast and show it better judgement." Levi leans in, connecting the story Eren starts to see how bad his situation really is "But what if you didn't have that better judgement, instead of a respectable human soldier, you had a mad man devoid of reason. That wouldn't follow orders, wouldn't have morals and would easily kill his own just as easily as the titans." Levi sees the horror in Erens eyes but doesn't stop. "If you cant control your normal human self, how could you control a giant titan form of yourself?" Levi gives some space between him and Eren and looks down at the slumping, dizzy and scared little kid. "If this is proven they will kill you." He shifts and sniffs like he was unfazed by the whole thing. "And I cant have you showing up to the court looking like you did."

Eren looks to the floor, thats why Levi was so nice, he was talking to a dead man. Thats why the cell was different, he was on death row. Fair trial? How could Eren expect that? He's already been in one once and it took Levi beating him half to death and Eren still barely got out with his life. This time would Mikasa and Armon be on his side, would anyone? They seemed so terrified by him. He looked to Levi, who seemed to be waiting for a response. "When is it?" Eren asked, ignoring the excruciating pain, an answer was more important. "When you wake up" Levi says in a monotone. "They knew you'd be a wreak when you woke up, they are desperately trying to sabotage you... disgusting display.." Levi mumbles then clears his throat. "I never liked unjust trials, very distasteful, so Im going to make sure you get what you deserve." Besides the harsh words, Eren knew Levi was genially trying to help him. If Eren had one hope of getting out with his life, it be with Levi. Try as Eren might though, Levi was so edgy. Its hard to tell what his goals are, or wether or not he cares. Eren wanted desperately trust Levi but he couldn't shake his doubts. 

Eren turns to Levi seeing him uncomfortably close to his face. Levi stares at Eren, studying him. This causes Eren to blush a bit, not sure what to do. Levi then turns to his bag and messes around with what sounds like a drink, then turns back to Eren with what looks like water. "Here it will make you feel better...uh.." Levi realizes Eren can barely move so he carefully tries to tip Erens head up to force feed Eren the beverage but it just splashes down across his face. Levi getting frustrated, goes to fix another, but Eren doesn't mind. The chilled water numbed his aching skull.

Levi takes a few gulps of the liquid, surprising Eren. Then he turns to Eren, gives a look of disgust and wipes Erens face again. He stairs at Eren and cringes but takes a deep breath and leans in closer. Then before Eren could catch on to what was happening Levi puts his lips agents Erens. Eren obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation tries to squirm away, but he's to weak. Levi forces Erens mouth open and allows the liquid to travel down Erens throat making him feel instantly light headed, or at least more then before. Eren can no longer sit up with just the support of Levis hand and collapses back on to the bed, no longer feeling the springs of the bed, or anything really. Levi gargles some water and spits a few times on the ground gagging. "Absolutely DISGUSTING! You better appreciate that Yeager!" Levi says quite unnerved by the whole thing, even more then Eren. Levi looks back down at Eren, seeing a glazed look in his eye. Levi lifts Eren back up but so he is leaning agents him. "Thats no way for a man to sit, especially on this nauseating bed." Levi contemplates for a second then wraps an arm around Eren. Eren lifts his heavy eyes and attempts to ask why but he only manages to get out a gasp and flush of dizziness throughout his body. Levi being good at interpreting others intentions replies "You said you wanted a hug before..." Eren shifts his head closer to Levi, not remembering the last time he had one. "From... Mikasa..." He manages to say before whatever Levi put in his drink takes its full affect. Levi was silent, his face turned cold again. "We all do.." He says, more to himself then the unconscious mad man under his arms. He lays him back on the bed close to where he once was, Levi then grabs his cleaning supplies and cleans up Erens vomit still festering on the dirt. Making sure to wash his hands afterwards and once again rise his mouth of Erens spit. Just the thought made Levi shiver.

Then a voice was herd down the hallway followed by big footsteps, both not sounding happy. "Levi! I said to see if the thing was awake not to have a picnic with it!" The voice was from the judge, the new one. Levi said it was only fair to have a fresh outlook on the case, but if anything this judge was worse then the last. The things I do for this kid, Levi thinks. He then turns to meet the judge storming down the hall. He was about the same size as Levi but fairly plump, something that disgusted Levi in times of starvation. The judge manages to make his way to Levi and sees the cell door open "Are you stupid boy? He could easly run out!" Levi growls at the notion of being called boy. "He's still asleep sir" Levi says in a tone, the jude flinches. Levi had made in quite obvious just how much he likes the judge. Levi was usually a very straight faced man, but much like his strength, his temper is surprising. "He's going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up, he wont be able to stand. Because of this we will move the-" "No" The judge interrupts" It has been decided it isn't my fault he's like that now is it? Make sure he gets up soon." With that, the judge turns and leaves. Erasing whatever reasons Levi had to belive in him. "They're right, Eren had gone mad, but I have to convince them he's worth trying to fix. He truly is the only hope for humanity.." Levi says aloud, rubbing his chin in thought.

As he exists death row he hears in a soft voice "My name in Eren Yeager" Levi stops to listen. "And I have gone completely insane."

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS***
> 
> I don't know if this confused anyone  
> so Ill just clear it up  
> Eren was in no condition to go to court  
> so Levi gave him some super strong medicine so he could get better  
> and not be a disgusting hot mess in front of the court
> 
> he first hid it in the bread  
> hence why its ripped in half  
> and Eren feeling all light headed  
> but that didn't work cause of Erens...Titan....ness  
> so he then put some more in the drink  
> so he could rest more  
> and not vomit in front of the wall worshipers


End file.
